Jim Hammond (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Human Torch android. For the superhero member of the Fantastic Four, see Jonathan Storm. For the clone created by Uatu the Watcher in 2099, see Jonathan Storm (Clone). Jim Hammond, the first Human Torch, was created in a laboratory in 1939 by Professor Phineas T. Horton. Largely considered the world's first fully functional android, also called a "synthezoid". The Horton Cells, however, reacted to oxygen giving him pyrokinetic powers. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Advanced Longevity' *'Pyrokinesis': **''Plasma Form'' **''Nova Flame: The Torch refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "nova flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch can stay aflame for about 16.8 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flame for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "nova flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. The Torch can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "nova-burst," which can reach about 1,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation, with an area of total devastation of about 900 feet in diameter and the power of a supernova (The Torch has claimed that he can destroy a small moon with his nova flame). This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy (except for the necessary to keep him alive) at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 12 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. **Flight'' **''Thermokinesis: The Human Torch has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. **Immunity to Fire & Heat'' Abilities Jim Hammond has received some training in unarmed combat by Captain America, and is an expert in the combat use of his superhuman powers. Weaknesses *'Energy Depletion': At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch can maintain his plasma state for about 16.8 hours before he is forced to revert to his solid state. *'Fire Extinguishment': The Human Torch's flame is supported by the presence of oxygen, and thus is extinguished in low air pressure or a vacuum. The Torch's flame can be extinguished by smothering materials, such as water, sand, fire-fighting foam, and heat-resistant blankets, unless his flame is at such an intensity that it immediately vaporizes such materials on contact. If hit with small amounts of water, up to about five gallons, the Torch can turn it to steam with relatively little effort. More water than that could extinguish his flame at its normal level, and he would have to wait until he could evaporate the residual moisture before re-ignition. *'EMP Susceptibility' Paraphernalia Transportation Flight Trivia *The general public was unaware that the original Human Torch also used the identity of Jim Hammond. *The Torch's light output is mostly in the infrared and infrared region of the spectrum, and is invisible to the unaided eye. Less that 10% of his total power output is in the visible portion of the spectrum. Thus, the Torch, when aflame, is dimmer than one would expect of so powerful an energy source. *The Torch used to leave burning footprints which were known to have lasted for several hours. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Synthezoids Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Invaders members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Flight Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Super Speed Category:Expert Combatant Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:WWII Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Human Torch